Aqueles Morangos
by Mareh-Uchiha
Summary: Um coração aquecido devido a um amor repentino. Uma noite, as escuras, é capaz de provocar uma paixão?


Havia luzes para todos os lados, músicas tocando alto e pessoas se embebedando na festa. Estava emburrado desde o começo,pois não queria estar ali , e para completar a sua noite, havia se perdido de seus familiares. Agora vagava pelas barraquinhas em busca de alguma comida que provavelmente o distrairia.

Estranhamente parou em frente de uma barraquinha de doces, inimigos número um de sua vida, como dizia a si mesmo. Não notara que ficara olhando por muito tempo para os doces, pois de todos, um deles lhe chamara a atenção. Era um doce de chocolate caseiro com algumas partes feitas de morangos, parecia suculento. Ficara olhando o observando sem pressa, até ser chamado.

-Boa noite lindinho. Deseja comprar esse delicioso chocolate que está encarando? –A velha senhora o olhava com seus olhos cor de caramelo brilhante, e um sorriso estava estampado em sua cara. -

-Eu quero, mas eu não tenho dinheiro. –Falava falhamente, com seus olhos lacrimejantes de pesar. –

-Não fique assim querido. –Deu um suspiro curto- Vamos manter isso em segredo. –Sorria, enquanto se apoiava na bancada estendendo o embrulho com o doce para ele-

-Obrigado Obaa-san! –E enxugava seus olhos para disfarçar-

Ela não respondeu, só ficou olhando com um enorme sorriso para ele, enquanto ele se afasta feliz da barraca.

Ao receber o pacote, sentiu que sua noite iria melhorar, não sabia o porque, mas mesmo não gostando de açúcar, ele se sentia com sorte. Andou um pouco entre a multidão, e foi procurar um local quieto para esperar por sua família. Rapidamente achou um banquinho de frente para o lago, estava meio escuro, mas seria achado rapidamente. Aproximou-se do banquinho, e percebeu que já tinha outra pessoa. Essa pessoa estava chorando, ele não sabia o que fazer, se iria embora ou se ajudaria . Demorou tanto que quem estava no banco, percebeu sua presença.

-Quem é você? –Descobrira que era uma garota pelo tom acanhado e cansado que saíra de sua boca -

-Você também está perdida? –Perguntou calmamente-

-Sim, eu não consigo achar os meus pais- E volta a chorar-

-Se acalme, eu também estou perdido. – Murmurou-

-E você não está preocupado? –Parou por um instante de chorar, e ele aproveitou para sentar ao seu lado. –

-Não, por que é só uma questão de tempo para que eles me achem. Eu sei que irão me achar. – Sorriu confortavelmente para ela, mesmo não dando para ela ver sua cara. -

-Tem razão. Me faz companhia?

-Claro. –Disse corado por causa do toque suave dela em seu ombro. –

E depois disso o silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois. O lago brilhava por causa do reflexo da luz da lua, os dois olhavam hipnotizados para a água. Foram, interrompidos com o ronco de suas barrigas. O garotinho olha para suas mãos e vê o pacote. Levantou o embrulho em direção da menina.

-O que é isso?

-Um doce. Pode ficar. –Dizia sem se importar-

-Eu não posso aceitar – Olhava assustada para ele. –

-Confia em mim. Come ele, você está com fome. – Não sabia o porquê de estar dividindo o seu doce com uma estranha. Não sabia o porquê de estar conversando com ela. –

-Obrigada –Estava corada- Mas não é só eu quem está com fome. –Dividiu o chocolate ao meio e entregou a ele-

-Obrigado-Murmurou enquanto pegava a sua parte. E sem perceber sentiu que ela encostara os lábios dela em sua bochecha-

-Obrigada por tudo. –Ela simplesmente sorriu mesmo ele não podendo a ver-

Durante muito tempo ele ficou parado, olhando petrificadamente para o chocolate, algumas coisas passavam em sua mente, não sabia ao certo, começou a comer seu doce sem se importar com o açúcar demasiado forte. Ficaram em silêncio novamente, mas um silêncio bom. E eles aproveitaram essa quietude ao máximo.

Ao longe, gritos eram ouvidos, e eles se aproximavam. Em poucos minutos duas famílias chegavam perto do banquinho onde estavam.

-Estávamos preocupados com vocês! Procuramos por toda parte. – Disseram os mais velhos os abraçando dois, e os levando para o claro-

-Eu me perdi, aí esse garoto me fez companhia Oka-san!- Falava feliz-

-Que bom filha. –Beijava e abraçava-a. – Obrigada por cuidar dela - Deu um sorriso calmo ao fitar o garotinho. –

O moreno estava sem falas, pois agora na claridade pode ver a cara da garotinha, ele percebeu que ela tinha sua idade, e estranhos cabelos rosa, estranhos e bonitos cabelos rosados.

-Ele se dispõe, a qualquer dia desses eles se esbarram de novo. Aposto que o meu irmão foi muito prestativo. –

-Acredito nisso. –Sorriu- Até – Ela disse se virando com a filha no colo, para ir embora-

-Qual o seu nome? –Perguntou rapidamente -

-Sakura. Haruno Sakura e o seu?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Ela sorri em resposta, e logo se mistura na multidão. Enquanto o pequeno Uchiha, a fica observando até desaparecer, logo, muda de foco para a família que observava a sua atitude quietamente. Seus pais começam a andar na frente, ficando para trás, Sasuke e Itachi.

-Ela é bonita. Ela é legal?- Sorria de lado-

-É sim Nii-san. E o chocolate que comemos estava bom... – Falou aéreo. –

-Que chocolate? –Arregalou os olhos-

-Eu ganhei da Obaa-chan. –Sorria bobo. –

-Que gosto tinha? –Sorria jocoso-

-Morangos.

-Você não gosta de doce, e muito menos de morangos Sasuke. Você vive reclamando deles. –Rolou os olhos-

-Agora eu gosto Nii-san. E muito. –Sua cara alegre demonstrava seus sentimentos-

Itachi se calou, rindo internamente. E então silenciosamente, os dois seguiam seus pais.

Cada um perdido em seu mundo.


End file.
